


A chance for a happier life

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blight Cure, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the threat of the Calling, Neria hopes for a happier end than she thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance for a happier life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Uma chance de uma vida mais feliz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932496) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #074 - happily/unhappily ever after.

Leliana couldn’t just believe the letter, she had to see for herself that it was the truth. In the letter, Neria asked her not to worry, and promised she would come see her once the healers allowed her, but Leliana couldn’t wait this long. The Inquisitor let her take Desert Lightning, and told her to stay away for as long as she needed, and she intended to take advantage of that.

Neria was in bed when she arrived, as she had been for the last few days, and she looked so weak it seemed impossible that she was fine as she claimed.

“Leliana? I told you there was no need to come,” she said in a weak voice.

Leliana went to her, dropped to the side of her bed, taking Neria’s closest hand. “How could I stay away after what you told me? Is it really true?”

Neria smiled, and nodded. “I could tell since the moment it happened, but I waited for confirmation before telling you. I’m free of the taint, I’m no longer a Grey Warden.”

“You found a cure.” She could barely believe it, Neria had once again accomplished an impossible task.

“Yes, we were finally able to replicate the process Grand Enchanter Fiona went through, although I’ve failed in finding a way to do this without first accelerating the taint, but I’ll have my full strength back in a matter of weeks, then I can spread this knowledge to the Order. I had hoped to find a way to avoid the Calling while maintaining our abilities, but perhaps this can be used only on those to whom the Calling is approaching.”

Leliana laughed. “Only you can find a dark cloud in such a blue sky.”

“You are right, we should be celebrating. I never thought our lives could end in anything other than suffering and heartbreak, but perhaps now a different future could be possible.”

Leliana framed Neria’s face, and gave her a kiss to the forehead. “I told you, you have already made my life a happy one.”

“Then now it will be even happier.”


End file.
